Pillars if Strength
by Hetaliar
Summary: Tie-in to Japan's House and Unexpected Company. This time it's Japan's turn to visit Greece-san who has a surprise waiting for him. Greece is satisfied with the time they are spending together, but once again it is forayed by that sly Turkey.


Hetalia: Pillar of Strength

"Pillars of strength…legendary battles…love and hatred…this is my home…this is my past."

The day was hot and the sun seemed to broil down on the weary man. Greece was taking great effort in digging up the hard soil to reveal more of the ancient ruins in his country. "Gods… Heroes…Sparta and Athens…and Grandmother…" he was saying to himself slowly. "I need to remember it in that order for him." A white cat was hanging by its claws, adhered to the back of his light blue shirt. Despite his tired and usually laidback state, he was determined to finish excavating this site today. He was expecting a guest and he wanted everything to be perfect.

He stopped digging for a brief moment to wipe sweat from his brow and deeply sighed. "My people used to work really hard back then…I wish I was stronger…like a certain someone." He pushed his now tilted white beret back onto a sturdy place on his head and continued digging. The cat was happily mewing and it offered him comfort.

After a few more hours, he sat down on an old, cracked step. "Japan should be here soon," he said quietly to himself. "I wasn't able to finish…but I think he will be pleased…with my work…" Without realizing, he laid down on the step and fell asleep. The cat climbed onto his face and joined him for a snooze.

"Greece-san?" he heard a voice. "Sorry to wake you…are you even awake?" Greece opened his eyes and saw that Japan was looking down at him from a higher step. He held the cat in his arms and the sun was still beating down, causing Greece to blink a few times before realizing that his guest had finally arrived. He stared at Japan's big black eyes in adoration, then he sat up quickly and accidently bonked Japan on the forehead with his own.

They rubbed their own foreheads, letting out a long, but quiet, strained sound of pain.

"Japan…" Greece finally spoke. "So glad…you're here."

Japan managed to smile a bit as he petted the cat in his arms. "Hai, I am here now."

Greece was satisfied and closed his eyes. "I fell asleep again…?"

Japan shook his head in an understanding way. "It is alright. I heard you were working hard today."

"Ah…" Greece's eyes widened a little. "…Hai…"

Japan was silent as Greece was just staring at him. "Um," Japan finally spoke, "so would it be alright for me too looke around?"

Greece stood up. "I will show you my past."

Japan was very interested in learning about Greece's past. He found the histories of Sparta and the Ancient gods, like Zeus, were especially interesting. Greece knew that he had a fascination with these things and so he wanted to surprise Japan with the newly found ruins.

"This is very impressive." Japan was admiring the columns and even the dirt. He bent down and let some of the soil run through his fingers. "It was all covered up before, but your work has uncovered great mysteries."

_I wonder if he thinks I'm cool_, Greece thought to himself, _I think that he is cool…He is like a cat …Silent…Mysterious…And pretty…_

Japan looked over at his somewhat awkward friend and it brought Greece from out of his thoughts. "Hey, Japan." He acted as if he just met him on the street even though he had been standing next to him this whole time.

"Konnichiwa," Japan replied. He was used to Greece dazing and snoozing off, but he was a little concerned about it affecting his memory capacity. "So," he tried to get back on topic, "how old do you think this place is?"

"Hmmm…" Greece thought for a moment.

"…" Japan waited for an answer.

"Really old."

"…oh…" Japan said in disappointment. He was expecting a bit more information. "So then, you don't know?"

Greece was quiet and just stared at him as if to answer that he had no clue. He always tried to come up with an answer, though, because he didn't want to disappoint Japan – even if he had to totally make one up. "Maybe as old as Sparta."

_Mr. Greece is very awkward,_ Japan thought, but he would never say something as rude as that out loud.

Greece felt saddened all of a sudden. He was hoping Japan would get excited at the mention of 'Sparta' because that was his favorite part of his history. _Maybe I am too boring_, he thought.

_I need to break the silence_, Japan thought, _I think I am making him sleepy_.

Japan was the first to speak, "So, Greece-san, it was polite of you for inviting me over, but maybe I should leave now and let you get some sleep. You have been working hard and I do not want to be a hindrance or a bad guest."

"No, that's ok," Greece answered. "I like it when you're here…I don't want you to go."

"Huh?" Japan examined Greece's face and it was full of sincerity. All this time he thought he was boring Greece. _He is just trying to be a good friend_, Japan thought, _he really is tired, I think_. "Really, I—"

Greece sat down on the grass and a few more cats joined him from seemingly out of nowhere. "I understand…you are tired from your long trip…you want to get back home to sleep…I don't mind if you sleep here next to me on the grass. I will sleep, too."

Japan sat down next to Greece. _Alright, so he really wants me to stay, but I will not sleep. _Japan picked up one of the cats and gazed at it. The environment was completely silent again besides for the mewing form the felines. _I do not know what else to say…I am not even sure why I am here_, Japan thought. _Greece is nice and all, but he is so a strange_.

Greece looked like his feelings were hurt and Japan hated it when someone was unhappy. He wanted everyone to be content. "Hey, Greece-san…would you…"

Greece looked at him hopefully. "Yes?"

"Uh," Japan got nervous suddenly. "Well…do you like manga?"

"What is that?" Greece asked, puzzled.

"It's sort of like reading pictures." Japan answered. "Only backawards."

"I like pictures," Greece remarked.

Japan was relieved that they had something to talk about now. "Oh, good." He reached into his wide grey kimono sleeve and pulled out a pocket-sized book. "Maybe you would like to borrow it?"

Greece nodded and reached out to take it. His hand rested on Japan's hand, but Japan pulled away quickly, blushing. _Oh, yeah_, Greece thought, _Japanese people are shy_.

_That really weirded me out_, Japan thought. _But it's only Greece, so it's not like it was on purpose. He is just so slow and his hand was just tired, that's all._

"Japan?" Greece asked his dear friend. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Huh?" Japan wasn't expecting an invitation like that. He naturally thought that he should be the one to treat Greece. "Sure, it would be enjoyable."

"Ok, that's cool," Greece tried to underplay the importance of this so that Japan would think he was cooler than normal. "It will be my treat. There are many places around town I want to take you…"

Japan was surprised. "Your treat? I do not know, I would feel guilty for making you pay. I am the guest, so I should buy it for you."

Greece shook his head. "In my country, the guest is honored with many gifts, they are the ones who can relax while the services are provided to them."

"O-ok," Japan felt embarrassed at the thought of someone else paying for his meal, especially Greece for some reason. "I suppose it would be rude of me to refuse, in that case."

* * *

Greece and Japan were walking down the cobble street after their meal. Greece had dozed off a few times at the table and Japan had to keep waking him in the politest way possible. But now, they were enjoying the sunset as they walked.

There was a shadow ducking through the allies following them, but neither Greece nor Japan were aware of it. The shadow was large and looming stealthily towards them. Just as Japan and Greece looked back, the shadow had grabbed both of them in a death grip around their necks.

The stranger was smiling at them and released them, causing them to fall to the ground on their behinds. "Hey, Japee!" Turkey said with great enthusiasm, but he sneered when he saw the other person, "and Greece."

Japan was shaken by this and was trying to catch his breath. "Oh…it is you…"

Greece frowned and stood up. "Why are you here?"

Turkey grinned widely and said, "to see my good friend. I came running when I heard he was in town! Right, Japee?"

Japan got up and bowed. "Oh, thank you, I guess. You didn't have to go through all of—"

"See? He is happy to have me here, I as-sure, you." Turkey cut Japan's sentence off unwarily.

"Hmph." Greece couldn't believe that Turkey always insisted on butting in every time he and Japan were together. He tried to stay calm and collected.

Japan was also feeling dismay at this turn of events. _At least it was quiet until now, even if it was a little awkward_.

Turkey put his arm around Japan and said, "why don't you ever come over to my house, huh?"

"AH!" Japan was really embarrassed. He liked and respected Turkey to a degree, but he was so loud and forceful and oblivious to his 'no-touching' policy, that he couldn't handle his company for long periods of times. "Well…I suppose I have…" he decided to refrain from speaking.

"Just come out and say it," Greece wanted to hear the truth. "Japan hates you. He only helped you that one time because he is so nice and innocent. Besides, your mask freaks him out."

Japan wished that Greece never said such unkind words, but didn't have time to apologize or defend himself because the other two were at it again.

"Oh yeah?" Turkey released Japan and latched onto Greece's shirt, firmly gripping it with his fist. "Says you! But he really likes it when I come over and give him treasures! You don't give him any gifts!"

"Hands off the shirt, it was expensive," Greece said angrily.

Japan grew worried. They usually argued, but now they were really arguing intensively with some kind of 'prize' in mind and that prize was Japan's affections. The laid-back Greece looked rather terrifying when he was angry and Turkey looked like a brute who could easily tear either of them apart without using too much physical power. He had to break it up before blood started to pour over something so simple.

Japan said loudly, "Stop it! Please!"

But they didn't seem to notice and continued shooting more aggressive insults at each other.

"Japee hates you and your perverted stares!" Turkey shook him.

"You disrespect Japan by calling him that nickname!" Greece shot back. "You just make things up about him that aren't true." He slapped Turkey's hand away from his shirt. "And what's more is that he hates it when you touch him and shout at him!"

Japan closed his eyes tightly and clinched his fists together, shouting even louder, "I am the only one who knows what I think, so stop assuming that you know my heart's wishes, both of you!"

Turkey, who was about to give Greece a blow on the chin, turned to look at Japan and had a surprised look on his mask-covered face. Greece, who was about to tackle Turkey, also looked at Japan with great worry. He asked, "Japan…are you alright?"

Japan took a deep breath. He already spoke out and voiced his feelings, so he couldn't stop now. "Both of you, listen to me. Stop fighting. You are both my friends, alright? I just wanted to come to Greece's house today, that is all. But that doesn't mean that I don't like you as well, Turkey-san. I am sorry for speaking out so rudely, and it is very difficult to say these words to you both. Someone needs to put an end to this nonsense arguing and it might as well be me who am the cause of it."

Greece and Turkey were just staring at him with surprised expressions the whole time he talked, but Japan continued. "So, if you two can't agree, then there is no point in me staying to listen. If it is going to be like this all of the time, then I cannot be either of your friends…I am sorry." He regretted those words as soon as they left his lips, but he couldn't stop voicing his opinion once he started.

Greece looked down at his feet in shame and Turkey still had a surprised expression.

"Was that the angry Japan?" Turkey finally said, letting a small smile escape his lips.

Greece looked up and realized. "Yes, Japan was very angry…"

Japan immediately reclused himself back into his natural meek state. "I…was angry?"

Turkey busted out laughing. "Ah, Japee! That was great! I'm glad to see you can speak out like that!" He slapped Japan on the back, causing him to jerk forward a little from the pressure.

"So, how did it feel?" Greece leaned in and questioned. He had been trying to get Japan to open up with his emotions more, especially anger, for a while now. He didn't think it was natural to repress feelings.

"I…uh…" Japan felt a tingling feeling inside. "It felt great."

Greece let out a relieved sigh and Turkey continued laughing.

"I thought you didn't talk much, but you sure are a passionate fellow when it comes down to it," Turkey smirked. "I admire that quality in you."

"Yes," Greece agreed. "I admire that, too. Japan, you are really cool."

Both of them started laughing and it was making the now confused Japan blush. _Weren't they fighting a moment ago? Now they act like it never happened just because I was angry…how embarrassing_.

The three walked together a while and chatted as if they were all good friends. Greece didn't mind Turkey hanging around his place, and Turkey didn't seem to mind the cat climbing on his head. Japan had to admit that 'letting off steam' felt rather good, but he wanted to go home now and enjoy seclusion once more.

The End


End file.
